boite de nuit
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: bienvenue dans mes rêves les plus fous. avec les cullens.


**Coucou. J'avais commencé cette fic il y a longtemps, je voulais la faire en plusieurs chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de faire un OS, je n'en avais pas assez à raconter...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve bizarre. Comme la plupart des rêves, on pourrait croire qu'il est réel, mais malheureusement non. Allez, je vous laisse avec mon subconscient…**

Il faisait beau ce soir là. Pas un nuage, pas de vent, juste l'air chaud de l'été qui nous frôlait la peau, les étoiles qui brillaient, immortelles, et la lune, pleine, qui éclairait notre chemin, sa lueur presque plus importante que celle des lampadaires.

Un peu plus tard, les filles sont en train de danser. J'étais au bar, en train de me reprendre une dix neuvième, où vingtième vodka, je sais plus très bien, mais je n'arrivais pas à me saouler ce soir, et ça m'énervait. J'avais commencé à sentir la douce chaleur de l'alcool m'envahir vers 23 heures, mais elle s'était évanouie sans que je ne comprenne rien. Depuis j'enchainais les vodkas orange au bar, duquel je ne décollais plus. Je sentis soudain un regard braqué sur moi. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que l'alcool avait peut-être fini par faire effet. Mais la sensation ne passa pas.

Je me retournai brusquement et mon regard plongea dans des pupilles... dorées. Je ne pouvais y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Je ne _voulais_ pas me tromper. Je tentai de ne laisser aucune émotion paraître. Le regarder ne m'aida mas, au contraire, mais je refusais de le lâcher des yeux. Je commençai à avancer dans sa direction et il se recula, doucement. Il fit trois où quatre pas en arrière et s'arrêta. J'en profitai pour réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je me retrouvai à un mètre de lui. Je ne respirais plus. Je ne clignais pas des yeux non plus. J'avais trop peur qu'il s'en aille. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Puis je sentis un autre regard, encore plus appuyé, se poser sur moi. Je ne voulais pas me détourner de lui mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Et je tombai sur un regard, noir cette fois. Mais c'était _lui_. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon, mais comme une andouille je me retournai vers le premier qui avait bien sur disparu. Je revins vers_ lui_ mais il n'était plus là non plus. Je cherchai les filles du regard. Je vis Lia qui se déhanchaient aux côté d'un beau blond. Je retournai au bar et je vis Luna qui se rapprochait de moi.

Je viens de voir Jasper et Edward, dis-je en rigolant.

Sauf qu'elle ne rigola pas et me regarda avec des grands yeux.

T'inquiète, je rigole, la rassurai-je. L'alcool doit me monter enfin à la...

J'ai aussi des hallucinations alors, me coupa-t-elle, à moitié ironique, à moitié terrifiée.

Pardon ? m'étranglais-je. Je repris rapidement mes esprits. Ils sont sortis par derrière, dis-je en désignant ladite porte. Il faut les suivre. Trouve lia et rejoignez moi, ordonnais-je à mon amie.

Je sortis sans attendre de réponse. Je connaissais les lieux comme ma poche. La porte donnais sur une arrière cour, sans moyen de s'échapper… sauf quand on était un vampire et qu'on pouvait grimper aux murs comme une araignée, bien évidemment. Je jetai un œil mais rien ne bougeais. Je m'avançai, pour me retrouver sur le petit caniveau, au milieu de la cour. Les filles me rejoignirent.

Elle a vu Emmett, murmura Luna.

Parle normalement, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas murmurer qu'ils ne vont pas t'entendre.

On n'est pas folle hein ? me demanda lia.

Non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, la rassurai-je. En revanche, continuai-je en élevant un peu la voix, je trouve bien impoli que ces messieurs se soit dévoilés à nous et qu'ils prennent la fuite comme des lâches ensuite.

Je savais – j'espérais – que le mot « lâche » allait en faire réagir. Et ça a marché. Un grognement me répondit. Un grognement sourd, bestial, qui résonna en moi de manière fort désagréable, qui me donna des frissons de la tête au pieds, et surtout, qui me donna une envie impérieuse de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir le plus loin possible. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peu de ma vie. Mais la part timbrée de mon cerveau dansait la lambada de savoir qu'ils existaient. Et me poussa à parler de nouveau.

Oulala, me moquai-je clairement. C'est qu'ils seraient méchant les petits messieurs lâches.

Et je me retrouvai collée au mur, à trente centimètres du sol, et un vampire blond ultra sexy devant moi. J'en frissonnai – de plaisir cette fois – et le regardai droit dans les yeux, histoire d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Et je me rendis soudain compte que je n'en aurais jamais assez. C'est une chose de se prétendre follement amoureuse d'un vampire, qu'on ne verra sans doute jamais, et se rendre compte qu'on l'est réellement, en se perdant dans le regard dudit vampire et en souhaitant rester ainsi le reste de l'éternité, quitte à mourir d'asphyxie parce qu'il avait toujours sa main autour de mon cou.

Vampire empathe, soit dit en passant, ce qui n'aide pas, surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que ce que je ressentais n'était pas seulement de l'envie, mais une réelle et intense… affection. Il me reposa doucement à terre et me regarda encore, bien plus sérieusement cette fois. En fait, ce n'était pas du sérieux mais de… l'envie ? de l'espoir ? je ne savais pas trop. Il finit par me lâcher complètement, mais effleura ma main, qu'il prit dans la sienne, voyant que je n'opposais pas de résistance. Son regard se fit de plus en plus intense, et il commença à se rapprocher de moi, lentement. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Je voulais savoir comment allaient les filles, ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'arrivais tout juste à ouvrir la bouche.

Alice ? murmurai-je

Il rigola, d'un rire si… bon, je ne vais pas vous la refaire, vous savez comment ils sont : parfaits. Alors son rire l'était aussi. Il secoua doucement la tête.

Ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent les films. On est presque tous libres et indépendant. Alice n'est certainement pas ma femme.

Je soupirai de soulagement, ce qui le fit se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Il était à quelques millimètres seulement. Je ne faisais plus rien. Mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je ne me rappelle même plus si je respirais ou non.

Puis il combla la distance entre nous, et … **je balançai mon oreiller à ma sœur de cœur (qui jouais le rôle de lia) parce qu'elle venait de me réveiller au meilleur instant du meilleur rêve que je n'avais jamais fait…**

**Voilà. Court. Très court... Mais fini... c'est un rêve, je n'y peux rien...**

**Review?**


End file.
